Vodka, Bleach and Fifty Pounds of Ready Meals
by Wall With A Fez
Summary: Meet the new residents of Ashdene Ridge: Jack: a teenage footballer who is almost too Cockney to function. Tayzer: a cocktail waitress who only cares about alcohol. Jemima: a girl who just wants to be a good person and a good sister and Prim: Jemima's little sister who has never spoken a word. CHAPTER 2 NOW UP.
1. Chapter 1

"Jemima stop it," Tayzer growled from her bunk, the 13 year old looked up from her notebook,

"Tay, leave it, she's bored," Jack said, defending her.

"Yeah, but she's been pacing this room all freaking day," Jemima sent the older girl a scornful look.

"For you information Tay I have been calculating the strength of that door and the amount of force we would need to break it," she said, pushing her dark her behind her ears.

"Can you break I'?" Jack asked from the corner.

"No, you would need the power of a small digger, which none of us have."

"So all of your pacing has been for nothing,"

"Oh ge' off ya 'igh 'orse Tay, it's ya fault we're in this shi' 'ole anyway," Jack spoke, Tayzer shut her mouth, that was one thing she couldn't disagree with.

"Do you have to be so Cockney?" Jemima asked,

"Do you have to be so annoying?" Tay shot back, imitating Jemima's welsh accent.

"Ok kids, no need to kill each other," a Policewoman yelled from the other side of the door, they all stood back as she opened the door.

"So which of us do ya want?" Jack asked,

"well we have decided we have no choice but to put you in care,"

"for fucks sake," Tay yelled,

"you 'ave got ter be kiddin' me," Jack muttered, Jemima stayed silent, nibbling her lip,

"are they going to split us up?" she asked quietly.

"No, you three plus your sister are going to the same children's home,"

"but I'm not a child, I'm 16," Tayzer pointed out.

"yes, so Taylor you are allowed to walk away and return to the streets but the other 3 can't, surely it is better you go and live in a children's home. There you will be fed, clothed, sheltered and you will have a chance to get some qualifications," Tayzer grimaced at her real name but still shouted back,

"I'm not going back to fucking school and I don't need bloody qualifications,"

"but you do need food, water, clothes and a home," Jack smiled, having to admit that Policewoman was good. Tayzer sighed dramatically,

"fine, I'll go but if it's a lot of shit I'm walking straight out."

Xxx 

Mike shifted his weight from one foot to another, "Mr Milligan?" a Policewoman called,

"that's me," he said, raising a hand,

"this way please."

She guided him through into a small room, she passed him the files that had been compiled that day. He looked at the names: Taylor Zericho, Jack, Jemima and Primrose Anderson. "Have any of them been in care before?" he asked,

"Jemima has, so I presume Primrose has been too. They're sisters after all," he nodded, picking up the folders, the only one that had a decent amount of paperwork in it was Jemima's. He looked up questioningly,

"Taylor and Jack have never been in care before and have refused to speak about their past, we got Jemima's file from her last care home," Mike opened the file,

"this paper work hasn't been done correctly," he told her,

"we know, Jemima ran away after only 3 months of being in care, it was just before her 11th birthday and Prim's file has gone missing but she is Jemima's sister so everything is bound to be the same," Mike nodded, putting the files in his bag. The Officer listened to instructions over her ear piece,

"ok, you can come and meet the girls," she told him.

Xxx

"Prim," Jemima shouted and ran up to her little sister and pulled her into a hug, Prim looked uncomfortable but didn't pull away.

"Hey Buddy," Jack said, sitting down by Jemima and Prim, it was only then that Prim pulled away from her sister. The tiny dark eyed 9 year old walked slowly towards Jack, even though she trusted Jack she still was cautious. Carefully she sat down on the seat next to Jack, Jack took her hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze, almost immediately Prim relaxed. Tayzer rolled her eyes, she knew that Prim had issues but they had all been together for nearly a year, surely she could be slightly more confident around people who cared about her. Her eye rolling was met with a cold stare from Jemima – overprotective like always.

One of the Policewoman walked in with a balding man who was probably in his 40s. "Girls," the Policewoman said, Jack scowled at her, "this is Mike, he is the head care worker of Ashdene Ridge, that is where you're going to live."

"Hello Mike, I'm Jemima," she said politely, "this is my little sister Prim,"

"hello Jemima, hello Prim," Prim turned away, burying her face in Jack's shirt. Tayzer looked away from Mike, refusing to speak, Jack sighed.

"I'm Jack, she's Tayzer, ignore 'er she's a bitch, she don' wanna come,"

"Jack we don't abide any kind of language like that,"

"what? Cockney?" Jack asked, genuinely confused.

"Swearing and such language," Mike explained.

"bloody 'ell," which earned Jack a sharp dig in the ribs from Jemima, Tayzer laughed.

"You're expecting us to not fucking swear? What kind of shitty kids home do you run?" She asked, brushing back her pink and purple hair.

"Ashdene Ridge is full of lovely kids, they may sometimes get into fights but they are great," he told them,

"lovely kids?" Jemima asked, "I don't believe you, it is probably just another messed up house full of teenage crackheads."

"Well if it is," Tayzer told, "you'll fit right in." The policewoman sent Mike an apologetic glance,

"well I guess we should get going," he said,

"can we 'ave our stuff back?" Jack asked,

"follow me," the officer said.

Xxx

The 5 of them walked across the car park: Tayzer with her head high and many people stared at her miniskirt, fishnet tights and high heels. Meanwhile Prim seemed to be invisible, no one noticed she was there at all. Jack was showing off with a random football Jemima had found.

"I'm guessing you like football," Mike said in an awkward attempt to make conversation.

"Only like?!" Jemima exclaimed, "Jack is obsessed with football."

"You can say that again," Tayzer muttered,

"foo'ie is awesome," Jack told them, kicking the ball into the air and Tayzer caught it.

"Jack, we're in a car park, not a football pitch," she said, Jack groaned at her, "it's for your own good."

"Jack I have a feeling that you will get on very well with Bailey – he absolutely loves football and he is good at it," Mike said,

"I bet Jack is better than him," Jemima said, and out of the corner of his eye, Mike saw Prim nod in agreement.

Mike opened the boot and Jack put both of Tayzer's suitcases in for her, Jemima swung her small holdall on top and then stuffed Jack's rucksack in the remaining space. "Prim would you like to put your rucksack in the boot?" Mike asked, Prim shook her head quickly and darted behind Jemima out of sight. Tayzer chucked Jack the football and climbed in the passenger seat while the younger three took the back.

Xxx

Jemima couldn't help but smile when she stepped out of the car, Ashdene Ridge was big and resembled the houses in her childhood stories, it was so different from the small flat in which she had grown up in. The moment was almost immediately ruined by Tayzer swearing loudly about her stupid being in care was. Jack sent her strange look and passed Jemima her holdall while swinging a rucksack over one shoulder and picking up the football. "Come inside," Mike said, opening the door and the three teenagers and the nervous child entered.

"We will need to sort out paperwork but I guess you want your lunch first," Mike told them, a petite Chinese woman walked out of one of the rooms,

"kids this is May-Li," he told them,

"hi," she said greeting them,

"this is Tayzer, Jack, Jemima and Prim," Mike told her, pointing at them in turn. "Well I guess you probably want to meet the others," he said to them, no one replied, Tayzer just shrugged. Mike sighed and led them into the kitchen.

"Kids listen up," the care kids looked up from their lunch, at the new residents.

"Now he is fit," Carmen whispered to Tee, while Jody was looking Jack up and down in confusion.

"This is Tayzer, Jemima, Prim and..." Mike said before Jody cut him off,

"Jack?!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you Leoni123 for reviewing**

**Thank you Shine-Of-A-Star for following and adding to favourites**

**Thank you Cookie05 for reviewing**

"_Kids listen up," the care kids looked up from their lunch, at the new residents._

"_Now he is fit," Carmen whispered to Tee, while Jody was looking Jack up and down in confusion._

"_This is Tayzer, Jemima, Prim and..." Mike said before Jody cut him off,_

"_Jack?!" _Jack looked up in confusion, eyes locking on Jody.

"Jodes!?"

"You two know each other?" Mike asked surprised,

"Ke... Jack's my cousin," Jody explained,

"'ow long 'as it been?" Jack asked,

"nearly 3 years," Jody replied, "where's Max?"

"Max... oh Max is fine, he's livin' with Dad,"

"Why aren't you?" she questioned,

"'e kicke' me ou', we 'ad a figh' an' he told me ter ge' ou' and never come back,"

"but he loved you, you were always his favourite, remember he always called you his favourite..."

"Jodes can ya jus' leave I'," Jack yelled, everyone stopped, Jack sighed, "sorry Jodes, it's just been a long day."

"But Jack I don't understand,"

"'nother time," Jack replied, sitting down and grabbing a sandwich.

"So Tayzer," Faith said looking at the pink and purple haired teen, "you got any family members here?" she joked, Tayzer laughed, sitting down, "nah it was just me and my Mum. Well... I actually have a big sister but we've never met and to be perfectly honest I don't want to meet her," a few people nodded understandingly.

"I'm Jemima and this is my little sister Prim," the Welsh girl told them,

"how old are you Prim?" Tee asked, smiling kindly at the obviously terrified girl. At the direct address the tiny dark haired girl scuttled behind Jemima.

"She's 9, I'm 13, Jack is 15 and Tayzer is 16," The older Welsh girl informed them.

"Why is your voice all funny?" Floss asked, Tayzer laughed, Jack elbowed her.

"I'm Welsh," the small ginger girl looked a bit confused so she had to elaborate, "I'm from Wales, Cardiff to be precise."

"Where's Prim from?"

"Um... what? Um... Cardiff too, she's my sister," Jemima said, a little too hurriedly.

"Why isn't she speaking?" Mo asked, peering at the younger girl with confusion.

"Never 'as done," Jack told them cheerfully, "she's a mute and before ya ask Prim ain't deaf." Prim smiled at Jack and cautiously moved closer,

"doesn't she know sign language?" Faith asked,

"she isn't interested, we tried to teach her but she doesn't care," Tayzer informed them,

"can she read and write?" May-Li asked,

"yes but refuses to communicate in anyway," Jack groaned,

"has she been to a..." Mike asked before he was cut off by Tayzer,

"a speech therapist? Yes, she had one at her last school, now can you please shut the hell up. Some of us are tired. Actually can I go to bed?"

"No chance Tay, you don' work nights any more, you 'ave to be up durin' the day. No more sleep all day, par'y all nigh'," the cockney teen said,

"FYI I worked, I didn't party," Tayzer snapped.

"What about school?"

"I don't go to school, those 3 do, anyway the condition that I lived here was I get food and I get a roof over my head, no one said about school or questions so FUCK OFF!" Tay yelled, chucking her plate at the floor and storming out.

"We weren't even asking that many questions," Carmen whispered,

"mee' Tayzer. General rule if ya don't disturb 'er, she won' disturb you, so unless you wan' 'er to scream a' you, leave 'er alone," Jack told them,

"rule 1 of the guide for living with Tayzer," Jemima told them, looking up from her notebook.

"I don't like her," Floss announced.

Xxx

After lunch the kids (excluding Tayzer) were in the lounge,

"do you still like football?" Jody asked her cousin,

"does Jack like football?" Jemima asked, "does Jack think of anything other than football?"  
"I sometimes think of things other than foo'ball," Jack told Jemima,

"I am trying out for a youth team, a really good one," Bailey bragged,

"I go' into a team bu' kicked me ou' for various reasons, bu' I will try and ge' back into professional sports when I'm 18," Jack told them,

"why did they kick you out?" Faith asked,

"some stuff tha' I couldn' change but soon as I'm 18 I will back in the running,"

"are we talking about football," Tayzer asked, as she walked in. Her hair was a mess, the skirt was shorter than usual, her top was uneven and her makeup had smudged.

"Tay you're a fuckin' mess," Jack told her,

"thanks, I slept on the bathroom floor, the bathroom is proper nice, well compared to what we were used to. No more sharing a bathroom with like 50 people including Mad Yorka, Stoned Stonia and those drunk bitches," Tayzer replied,

"the bathrooms here are approximately 82% more hygienic than the ones at the house," Jemima told them, looking at her notebook.

"You've worked it out already?" Jack stated incredulously,

"it is a necessary procedure," Jemima informed them, "being clean and tidy can save people's lives."

"Is she always this fun?" Johnny asked, Tayzer sent him a cold look.

"She's Jemima, if you don't like how she operates that's your problem and the same goes about me. I get that very few people will approve of me and how I live, I do swear, I do drink, I do smoke and yes I occasionally take drugs. I don't go to school and I may be act like a complete twat but that is my choice, so if you don't approve don't bother telling me because I don't care."

"That almost sounded like you were apologising," Jack told her,

"yeah... I was," Tay replied,

"we've only been 'ere two hours, are you goin' sof' on me?" Jack asked,

"apparently so," Tay replied, "anyway they are trying to make me go to school," she told her best friend, "I'm not going, I have to make money."

"What do you need to make money for?" May-Li asked,

"surgery," Tayzer replied,

"you're saving money for plastic surgery?!" she exclaimed,

"if you like,"

"raising money for plastic surgery is not a valid excuse not to go to school, anyway you legally have to,"

"how much money have you already raised?" Carmen asked,

"I got a statement yesterday, haven't looked at it yet..." Tayzer pulled out the slightly crumpled envelope, you opened it, her face became a mask of confusion. Prim grabbed a pen and piece of paper and scribbled a message on it and passed it to Tayzer then ran out of the room. Tay looked at the message in disbelief and stuffed it down her top.

"What did she write?" Rick asked,

"ask no questions, hear no lies," Tay told them and followed Prim out of the room.  
"That girl is mental," Jody muttered,

"watch it Jodes, that girl is my best friend."

"But Jody has got a fair point," Jemima piped up, "Tayzer is mental."

**Please review xxx **


End file.
